Retribution
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Shiraishi acts on his duty as a captain, and kicks Zaizen off the team. Needless to say, no one at Shitenhouji is too pleased by this. Naniwa pair  Oshitari Kenya/Zaizen Hikaru  friendship/preslash fic, also featuring Shiraishi.


**A/N: **... This fic is dedicated to Nijuu, here on fanfiction dot net, she knows why. Thanks for being awesome! 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, save perhaps for the plot. Most likely not that either. By wishes from the authoress, Nijuu now owns this fic in its entirety.

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text, might be a couple of swearing words in here. Also, beware of possible clichés.

**Characters: **Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. A friendship fic of Oshitari and Zaizen (also dubbed by myself as Naniwa pair), with Shiraishi butting in on occasions because he's just that awesome.

And here you thought "Magic" was my Naniwa pair masterpiece? Oh no.

So yeah, Nijuu, I know you're fond of these two, and since there are so few fics about them out there, I thought you might like this. It's not romance, this time, though with enough undertones to be taken as slash, or preslash. Actually, it sort of acts like a neat prologue to "Magic", in that sense. I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go with it at first; I wanted to have it open and neutral, but as the fic grew, I kinda had to emphasize on of them. I'm thinking about writing a slash version, still. Thoughts on that?

I imagined a 2,000 words piece, originally, though in the end, it became my longest one-shot ever. Not that I mind; these two need more love. It took a week or so to finish, but it's still un-beta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.

With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

"… It's a very sorry business indeed, Zaizen-kun, but you've left me with no choice. I'm taking you off the regulars."

_I'm taking you off the regulars. I'm taking you off the regulars._

_Off the regulars._

Stop fucking joking around.

The words repeated themselves in Zaizen's head, pounded in his ears mercilessly, never once ceasing in volume as they continuously haunted the second-year. The worn, angry frown had been planted on his face equally long, only occasionally replaced by an expression of utter furiousness. Scowling eyes glanced idly at the calm river from his position under Naniwa Bridge. The shade, calming as it usually was, did nothing to affect Zaizen burning temper today.

Shiraishi had no right, _no right. _He was the captain, something Zaizen both knew and respected very much. But even Shiraishi could not, _should not, _be able to do this to him. Throwing him off the regulars just like that… He huffed. Shiraishi was a fool. Caught up in all his ecstatic glory, the dirty-blonde was to ignorant to see how much he _needed _Zaizen on the team. Granted, Shiraishi had never used his potential, the junior thought. Even the retarded freshman got more playtime on the courts than he did. Although, Zaizen had to admit, Kintaro was eerily good for his age. Never mind that he was only a year younger than Zaizen himself.

He sighed loudly and leaned back to lie on the hill. The bridge successfully blocked his view of the sky, but Zaizen could not find the energy to care. Cloud watching was a fair enough way to pass time – but not something he craved to do. He would not have enjoyed it at the moment, anyhow.

Not that Shiraishi had any good reasons for replacing him. The new regular, a bespectacled third-year, was as clumsy with a racket as Konjiki was flirty (a whole lot, in other words), and held no potential benefits for the team, especially now that they were entering qualifications for the Nationals. Zaizen could beat him blindfolded, one hand tied at his back and a foot in a cast.

No, it was certainly not due to his replacement that he had been showed the door, Zaizen mused. According to Shiraishi, the main reason was his attitude, lack of dedication and so on. He had partially blamed it on Zaizen skipping too many practices, and disinterest at those few he was present. Apparently, because Zaizen did nothing to deserve his regular spot besides being born slightly better than anyone else, he should not be privileged with the position regular. But he was more than welcome to stay in the tennis club.

_Fuck no, _Zaizen had thought, and resigned on the spot. He had not seen or talked to anyone on the team after that day, almost a week ago, not even Kenya. Needless to say, it had been a lonely week.

So what if he did not feel like showing up at every practice every morning, every day after school? Surely, he could not be the only one who lived a life besides tennis. He did not care much for these monotone sessions; they came, played for a while against players they had played with a million times before, and that was that. Occasionally, they would do something else, but rarely ever did these new and experimental rehearsals of Osamu's prove more entertaining than what they usually did.

And his attitude? If Shiraishi was talking about his sarcastic replies and biting humour, then too bad for Shiraishi, _that was how Zaizen was. _He was well aware of the fact that people called him bitchy behind his back; he did not mind, he knew he was like that, and _did not__ care. _The only thing that bothered him was how they associated him with an adjective usually reserved for girls.

Shiraishi knew very well when he first picked Zaizen as a regular how his personality worked. Yet, he was still chosen because of his skills. And of course, it was his skills that should matter, if it was a question of his position as a regular. Why go back on that now, Zaizen fumed. It did not make any sense. Shiraishi was an idiot.

He sighed again, and brought a hand up to his face to shield whatever minimal light reached his eyes as he lay hidden in the shadows. Turning up the volume of his iPod with his other hand, he drifted off slightly as the loud beat in his ears and the repeating mantra from Shiraishi's speech competed for his attention.

"_The incredible talent that will shoulder the next generation—"_

_I'm taking you off the regulars._

"_A hawk with claws hides his talons!"_

_I'm taking you off the regulars._

"_I guess there's nothing to be done about it."_

_Off the regulars…_

Zaizen was brutally torn out of his semi-conscious slumber as someone forcefully yanked the music plugs from his ears, leaving him with only Shiraishi's repeating rejection in his ears. He quickly sat up, searching for the villain.

It was none other than Oshitari Kenya, crouching with a pleased smirk, earplugs in hand.

"Senpai!" Zaizen's face returned to the frown he was so known for. "What the hell was that for? Give me my plugs back, moron."

Kenya, though, seemed unfazed by this as he grinned and threw the plugs back at his junior. After all, he was more than used to Zaizen's bitching.

"You looked kinda vulnerable there. Imagine if someone other than me found you while you were sleeping? There are plenty of pedophiles in the world, you know. You should thank me."

"I'll thank you when there's something to thank," Zaizen huffed, coiling the plugs around his iPod before stuffing it in his pocket. "What are you up to, anyways?"

"I haven't seen you for a week," Kenya shrugged casually. "Can't a guy be allowed to see his favourite kouhai without being accused for this and that?"

"Now you've seen me," Zaizen rolled his eyes. "Please, don't let it be another week until next time."

Kenya once again found himself glad for being as used to Zaizen's snappy replies as he was. Nevertheless, he frowned slightly. Not that he had not been expecting it, but Zaizen was even crankier today than he usually was. He was kind of glad to finally get a hold of the younger, after a whole week, though. He never realized how much he would the younger if he was not around, not before now.

"I was kinda worried, though," he said off-handedly, making sure he only sounded vaguely worried after all. "Since you didn't show up at practice the past week. How come not?"

"Senpai, you know damn well why not," Zaizen snarled, looking away from said senpai and to the flowing water beneath them. Kenya cocked his head slightly, still staring intently at the younger. Yes, he knew perfectly well why not. He still wanted to hear Zaizen say it, but the odds of that happening were low. When it became clear that he would not get any more elaborated answer he followed the other's gaze to the river.

"You mean it's because Shiraishi kicked you off the regulars." The blunt statement, for it was not a question, briefly threw Zaizen off-guard, and Kenya could almost feel the junior flinch, despite not physically touching him. Apparently, they were done playing. Zaizen did not respond, however. He still had some dignity he wanted to preserve.

"That's not really a valid reason for skipping practice, you know." Kenya sounded far more serious now, the former playfulness in his voice gone. Zaizen could not decide whether he liked it or not.

"I'm not skipping practice." He said briskly.

"If course not." Kenya rolled his eyes. "You've quit the team."

Zaizen did not respond to that.

"For the record, everyone still considers you a part of the team," Kenya nodded to himself. "Your resignation papers was torn by the regulars after you left. Everyone had one tear each." He chuckled slightly. "I had the honour of ripping it twice, one for you as well, since you weren't there and all."

Zaizen still remained quiet.

"That new regular, I don't remember his name – Fujita Masa-something-or-another – he's not really satisfied with being a regular either. I don't think he considers himself a regular, since everyone still acts as if you're one, and more or less ignores him. Save for Koishikawa, of course, I think he sort of understands him, if you catch my drift. But anyways, I think he's already realized that he's just a substitute, more or less. Poor guy."

More silence.

"Koharu is still looking for a new molesting victim, by the way. He keeps going on and on about how no one is quite as cute as little Hikaru-chan, complete with Yuuji yelling adultery in the background. It's slightly hilarious; actually, you should come see it. I know you don't like Koharu's antics as much as everyone else, but he's like a mad housewife PMS'ing."

Not even an arrogant snicker at how his presence had affected the Idiot pair. Kenya had to wonder if Zaizen had fallen asleep during his retellings.

"If only you'd come back to practice, no one would've thought twice about it. Kintaro didn't even understand why we tore the paper the other day, and he keeps asking where you are. He says he misses you, and everyone agrees. Shiraishi too. Speaking of Shiraishi, he – "

"Why're you still saying this?" Zaizen cut him off with a low growl. "It doesn't matter whether or not I come back. I still won't be a regular. Shiraishi's got a problem with my personality, let that be his problem. I'm not going to change only to satisfy that idiot. I'll still ditch practice and talk back and do whatever he apparently deems 'unfitting as a regular'. That moron."

Kenya's smile fell a bit. "He's only doing what he deems best for the team," he said slowly. "You must admit, you haven't exactly done what is to be expected from a regular. If you would only meet him halfway, I'm sure Shiraishi would – "

"Will you shut up already?" Zaizen huffed. "Clearly, senpai, you're not educated in the way things work in the world. I won't bow to buchou's every demand, and he won't go back on his words either. I see no immediate possibility of a compromise, and it's doubtful that you or he do. It's no use, go away, senpai."

"… You still call him buchou."

Zaizen froze. He had not really thought about that. Come think of it, whenever he thought of Shiraishi these days, he still remained synonymous with 'my tennis captain'. Or, rather, 'my retarded tennis captain', as his anger grew. Not that it mattered, of course. It was just a memory; a habitual way of calling his sempai which he had no other relations to than tennis. It was only natural, the sensible part of his brain said.

He was not quite sure if he agreed with the sensible part of his brain.

Despite his lack of interest in actually coming to practices and the rest of the team (sans Kenya, of course), he enjoyed playing tennis very much. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that playing tennis gave him a thrill unlike anything else, most decidedly unlike listening to music in a serene moment or reading. Sure, he liked that as well; but playing tennis was something else entirely, something he got a kick out of, more than just an enjoyable passing of time.

He had actually tried to play street tennis a couple of days ago, to see if it was anything for him, with some nasty kids from some other school he did not really care about. Zaizen thought the kids were annoying, and their tennis sucked. Somehow, the encounter left him with a bruised shoulder and an annoying cut on his cheek. Needless to say, it sucked efficiently enough for him not to go back there anymore.

"You still miss us, don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Of course he did not miss them. They were a bunch of lunatics, and every practice was like a freakshow. Aside from Kenya, Zaizen could not really stand anyone of them. Shiraishi, on his good days (which were now erased in his mind), Chitose (if he did not go on and on about whatever new meditation shit he had just discovered), Gin (mostly because he never did shit, but scared him) and occasionally Koishikawa – if he remembered that the vice-captain existed – could be okay. But never more. There was nothing to miss, he should be glad he had left!

Then why was he not?

"I don't miss you," he grunted, being painfully aware of how fake it sounded, even to himself. "I'm better off as it is now. All that bugs me is that I should've quit sooner."

"I might've believed that if you hadn't said it out loud," Kenya smiled, reaching out to ruffle his kouhai's hair. Zaizen scoffed and shoved his arm away, but only weakly.

"You're not making any sense," he said instead.

"Of course not." Zaizen could not tell whether Kenya was being sarcastic or serious. "But really, you're a stand-offish guy, Hikaru. If we hadn't been friends, people would've thought you unable to have any sort of positive social interactions."

"I would hardly call our relationship a 'positive social interaction', senpai."

"Shush, I'm talking." Kenya smiled again as Zaizen rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you have no idea of how fake that last statement of yours sounded. I could practically _hear _you scream 'lies, lies!' when you spoke – "

"Senpai, I think you've been reading too much again," Zaizen commented dryly. "That sounds like a load of romance bullcrap."

"You're just jealous I'm more educated than you."

"By a privilege of being born earlier, but you're hardly more intelligent."

"There is 'hardly' anyone more intelligent than you."

"Sure there are. Einstein, Darwin, da Vinci – "

"You're being difficult, Hikaru," Kenya sighed, rubbing his temple slightly as if indicating a headache. "It's kind of relaxing when you're not doing that."

"Then stop pushing me to do whatever it is you insist I'm doing."

"… Whatever, you're avoiding the subject!" Kenya had to sigh. He was not quite sure why, but he had hoped he would not have to vocalize what he was about to say. It seemed a bit awkward for both parts, though they knew it to be true. "I know you're missing us, and please, we really miss you. Especially.. Well, I miss you, a lot. Can't you and Shiraishi just forgive and forget?"

Zaizen remained silent once more. Kenya looked at him pleadingly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Please come back?"

Zaizen stubbornly ignored him. Or at least, tried to be stubborn. Kenya thought he could see the shadow of a small blush forming at his cheeks as the younger indignantly looked away, focusing everywhere else but at his senpai. He had to bite back a small chuckle, instead settling for a light smile.

"Would you come back for me, Hikaru?"

A few seconds of silence before Zaizen turned away completely, facing away from Kenya. This time, the older could not hold back a chuckle. Hikaru looked so damn cute when his face was all red, so unlike his usual pallor.

"What're you talking about, senpai?" he mumbled, focusing his attention on the river beneath them again. "I thought I made it clear that I'm not coming back. If you're only here to pester me about that, you might as well leave. My iPod is sorely craving for attention, since you more or less ripped it off. Literally."

Kenya huffed, though he retained his slight smile. As he rose to stand, he brought his hand to Zaizen's soft hair and ruffled it a bit again, just for good measure. He knew Zaizen hated it when he did this; but he also knew that Zaizen hated it more for messing up his hair than the gesture itself.

"Think about it, at least," he said, stuffing one hand in his pocket as he slowly backed away, up the small hill to the road. "Will you walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"… So you admit you only came here to try and persuade me to come back?" Zaizen commented dryly, not looking at Kenya as he walked away.

"Of course," the older replied with a grin. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then. A quarter to eight, sharp! I'm not getting late because of you again!"

"Not everyone is a speed star of Naniwa," Zaizen huffed back, though with a smile this time. It still escaped Kenya, though; the younger still had not turned around.

"Or geniuses!" Kenya shot back. Zaizen never replied, though.

Dutifully enough, a quarter to eight, Kenya met Zaizen at their usual spot. They wandered together to school, talking about whatever, just like any other day. Kenya was glad; besides the awkward talk the day before, he had not talked to Zaizen for a week. Usually, they met up each morning to walk to school together; however, this week, Zaizen had not been there, not once. Kenya had been fortunate if he had caught a glimpse of him in the hallways; he would even dare say Zaizen had avoided him. Weird, for Zaizen usually never ran from his problems. He would always meet them with this indifferent attitude, and somehow, it always worked out for him.

Kenya smiled at the thought. He was glad that he was in any way special to Zaizen, though he wished it had not been necessary for them to be this way. But then again, invoking such a… _Human, _or rather, normal, reaction with Zaizen never ceased to please him. He remember talking to the older Zaizen brother once; apparently, he never managed to embarrass Hikaru at all, but Kenya somehow managed to do it all the time. Kenya supposed it was natural for anyone to try and avoid the source of their problems in a situation like this, even though he hardly considered himself a part of the source of the problem. Did Zaizen not know, Kenya would be his friends no matter what he decided to do with the tennis club?

But now they were back; back to how it was before, at least slightly; Kenya would still have to go to the tennis grounds when they reached school, for practice of course. He silently hoped that Zaizen would follow him and return, but the little genius was more stubborn than that, he knew it. Zaizen would probably go to the libraries or something. Like he always did.

He did notice, not unexpectedly, that when they talked, Zaizen would avoid subjects like tennis, the team, and what they would do when they parted ways in only a few minutes. Whenever Kenya brought up the subject, he would go stiff, unresponsive, and evade the topic altogether. He would rather talk about 'some retarded person with a humongous ego' in his class that Kenya had heard about too many times before, a book he had seen at the library, or the newest ice cream bar in town. Yes, Kenya mused, Zaizen certainly loved his ice cream. It always worked as a conversation salvager whenever their current subject got boring.

Though Kenya knew he should respect Zaizen's wishes, he was not a patient person, and could not help trying to discreetly move the conversation to whatever Zaizen had been doing instead of tennis the last week. Or at least, he attempted to be discreet. He had inquired about the cut on his cheek several times; Zaizen brushed him off every single one of them. Was it nice to get more time to do your homework? What a stupid question, Zaizen would retort. After all, he skipped practice a lot before, and never really put an effort in his homework before that anyways. No, Zaizen was painfully rejecting concerning his whereabouts the last week.

Not that Kenya minded. He enjoyed spending time with Zaizen, and reveled in the thought that at least their interactions were pretty much close to normal. However, they arrived at the school gate too soon, and it was time to part ways. Or, not if Kenya had his way.

"I'm going to tennis practice now," he announced, though they both knew it already.

"Have a nice time, senpai," Zaizen nodded at him. "I'll be at the library."

"Sure you won't join?" Kenya asked hopefully. "I'll sweet-talk with buchou for you."

"What're you talking about?" Zaizen frowned, his tone surprisingly innocent-sounding. "There's no need. I'm going to the library."

"Hikaru – "

"I'll see you at lunch, maybe?"

"… Yeah, probably," Kenya sighed in defeat, but had to smile and wave as his best friend took off. He knew he should get going to the tennis club, but still struggled to tear his eyes away from Zaizen's back.

He knew it would be like this. He knew, already when he went to talk to Zaizen the previous day; he would not immediately return to practice. It would take time, to carefully coax him back, like a scared animal. He grimaced slightly at the thought of comparing Zaizen to an animal, but it was painful how similar he acted like a cornered one now. Of course, he had warned himself of this a thousand times.

Yet it did not ease his disappointment one bit.

Quickly changing in the locker rooms, Kenya cursed as he realized he still managed to be late, despite arriving at school around the usual time. He must have spent more time than he thought pondering about Zaizen, he reasoned.

Shiraishi scowled at him slightly as he approached the captain. To his annoyance, he could see his fellow team members already warming up, the regulars on a separated part of the court, away from the other members. It had rarely ever been so painfully obvious that something was lacking in the tight-knit group of regulars. It was nothing wrong with the numbers; both himself and Shiraishi were missing, standing off to the side of the courts, and Zaizen often did not show up at practice before either. Kintaro would also oversleep almost more often than not. But it was clear that something was wrong with the mood within the group. The atmosphere spoke volumes despite the distance. The Idiot pair were silent, and Koishikawa appeared more bitter and power-abusive than usual. Chitose's attention remained concentrated on the strings of his racket, though Kenya was sure he had already tightened them several times this practice alone. Gin, looking displeased did not even try to control the complaining form of Kintaro, who was actually on time, weirdly enough.

They were a sad sight to behold.

"You're late," Shiraishi commented dryly as Kenya made his way over. "Practice started fifteen minutes ago."

"I know," Kenya gritted his teeth. "I learned how to read the time at the same age as any other person, believe it or not."

"No need to be snappish." Shiraishi frowned. "You better get started. First, though, twenty laps for being late."

"Yes, sir," Kenya sighed, and took off to begin his laps. He did not really mean to snap at Shiraishi. But he was getting more frustrated than he wanted to by the situation. He missed Zaizen. He missed Zaizen being at practice. He missed the team. He missed how things were before. Shiraishi was just a good target to vent his anger, as if it was his fault.

And in a way, it was.

Kenya felt his eyebrow twitch. Shiraishi did not need to throw Zaizen off the team. They could have avoided this problem altogether, had he not been so adamant. He could have given him a warning at least, or a good scolding. Not that it would have helped much, he tried to reason with himself. Zaizen never really cared with whatever people thought of him, nor what they told him. Unless Zaizen actually decided that he did not wish for things to be this way, they would be this way.

It did not mean Kenya had to like it, though.

He knew Zaizen needed to be put in his place. Hell, he even wished for it sometimes. But the actual process proved to be much more annoying than he had imagined. Not that it was his problem to begin with; this was a problem between Zaizen and Shiraishi. No, actually, it was a problem between Zaizen and the _tennis club. _

Of course, it had certain rules and expectations. If Zaizen wanted to revel in the privileges of being a regular, such as being able to play interschool matches and tournaments, he needed to oblige by their rules. It should never be any doubt that breaking them would have consequences, even for one as talented as Zaizen.

Kenya wanted to scream. Why could not Zaizen be only a little bit less stubborn? Why, was it so hard to follow a few rules once in a while? Sure, he repeatedly scolded the younger for skipping class and getting into fights – but that was more out of concern than anything. Zaizen was precious to him, after all. But it would have been nice if Zaizen could abide by something else than whatever whim he might have at the moment. Obligations, they were wonderful things. Apparently, Zaizen did not think so.

Kenya was soon snapped out of his thinking by a new call from Shiraishi.

"Kenya, come back," he called as Kenya passed for the – how many laps had he ran now? He had forgotten to count.

"You just finished your 23rd lap," Shiraishi told him. "Didn't you count?"

"No, I – " Kenya paused, unsure of what to say, exactly. He settled for the truth. "I did, but lost track of them. I had a lot of… Other things, on my mind." Shiraishi's eyes immediately softened.

"Did you talk to him yet?" he asked, his voice decreasing in volume by every syllable.

"I did," Kenya sighed, throwing out his arms in frustration. "He wouldn't listen. He's too stubborn. Can't you just admit him back as a regular, and - "

"Kenya," Shiraishi cut him off sternly, a small glare in the place of the gentle look from only seconds ago. "I might be both your friend and his, but I'm still captain of the club. I have responsibilities and obligations, and if no one else does, _I _have to think about what's best for the club. And, despite whatever victories he might give us, the best thing is _not _to let him back in the regular line up just like that. There's no way I would do such a thing." Kenya only looked at him, expectant. He knew Shiraishi was right, he did. After all, Shiraishi was never wrong, particularly regarding issues with the club. But for once, he wished he was wrong.

Shiraishi waited, but was only met by silence from the other blonde. Again, he softened a bit, and sighed.

"It wouldn't really matter, anyways," he smiled slightly, encouraging Kenya to meet his eyes. "He's too proud to come back after that. Even if I 'allowed' him to become a regular again, he would not come crawling back like a kid after running away from home. He wouldn't have wanted it that way, no matter the situation. No, by now, the only way for Zaizen to come back to the team is by his own accord. And whenever he does, he'll be determined to become a regular again, but until then, we have to wait. No one else can make him, not you, not me, or anyone else. You should know this better than anyone, Kenya."

Kenya nodded. "I suppose," he said slowly, frowning a bit. "I only wish it hadn't been like that. I miss him, you know."

"I know," Shiraishi smiled, and put a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Don't think I don't know my team, Kenya. I didn't want to drop him, but what choice did he give me? It wasn't easy, trust me, and I didn't do it to split you two up. The minute he returns, you'll be back on court, kicking double the ass you normally do." Slightly surprised by the vulgar expression from his captain, Kenya had to blink.

"You think he'll be back?"

"I know he'll be back. And you know it too." Shiraishi nodded. "Allow yourself to hold on to that. Until then, you still see each other regularly, right? You go to school together and things?"

"How do you – "

"Don't think I don't know my team, Kenya," Shiraishi had to chuckle.

"You're a cool guy, you know that, Shiraishi?" He smirked. "Just don't be so uptight." Before said captain had the time to assign him more laps, however, he had already taken off to the rest of the regulars. He was not called the Speed Star for nothing, after all.

The rest of the practice went on surprisingly similar to how it usual was; it was not even as tense as Kenya had feared. The other regulars seemed to relax a bit more as Shiraishi and Kenya appeared to be less tense than they had been this entire week. Especially Kintaro seemed to pick up the new mood of the day, though he might not be entirely aware of why or how.

The classes that day seemed to pass in a blur. Kenya barely remembered sitting through English, and Math only steered him back to thoughts about Zaizen. Before he even realized it, lunch break had come. Eager as the thought struck him, he ran out to find Zaizen. It did not really occur to him just how much he actually missed the younger boy until recently. Now, he was incredibly grateful to just be able to talk to him.

It did not take long before he found the younger. Stubborn genius or not, Zaizen was painfully predictable at times. Hidden in some deserted corner deep in the library, it barely took Kenya a couple of minutes to locate him.

"Apple juice?" he held forth a box of said beverage almost as a peace-offering as he made his presence known to Zaizen, who appeared to be dozing off to his iPod's music. When he did not receive an answer, Kenya rolled his eyes slightly before yanking away the plugs in an all too well-known fashion.

"What – senpai?" Zaizen pouted slightly and glared at Kenya. "Why won't you ever just poke me or something."

"You'd get just as mad anyways," Kenya shrugged, but handed him the plugs with a smile. "Besides this is more fun."

"Senpai is being an idiot again," Zaizen muttered to himself and tucked away the music. Kenya only grinned.

"Living to bother you, kiddo," he winked. "Anyways. Want an apple juice?" He held forth the box again. Zaizen shook his head, pointing to a can of Ponta on the table next to him.

"Oh good," Kenya sighed in relief. "I really didn't want to give away this juice. My favourite!" Zaizen remained silent.

"How were your first classes?" Kenya casually switched the topic. Zaizen shrugged.

"History was okay. At least Nagayama-sensei doesn't bug me during class," he scoffed, as if the mere thought of a teacher actually demanding anything from him during class was absurd. "Skipped Japanese, though. Couldn't find the energy."

"…" Kenya paused slightly. "Hikaru. You know you shouldn't do that."

"So you keep telling me."

"Does it stop you from doing it?"

"Skipping? Why should it?"

"I'm your senpai."

"I really can't see your point."

"Well, you really ought to show your superiors some respect, once in a while."

"People say that all the time, for some reason. Shiraishi-buchou – "

Their playful banter came to an abrupt halt. Kenya looked at Zaizen expectantly, but the younger only frowned and shook his head. "Forget it," he said, looking away from Kenya. ¨

"You know," Kenya started slowly, eyeing his kouhai intently. "Practice today wasn't so bad. Shiraishi even said – "

"Senpai, I don't care!" Zaizen snapped, rising from the table. Kenya stared at him, dumbfounded. Despite his short fuse, it was not often Zaizen raised his voice. For a moment, Kenya felt guilt tugging painfully at his chest.

"I don't really care what goes on with the tennis club," Zaizen repeated, his voice a bit lower this time. "I've quit it. You're still playing, and that's fine with me – just stop trying to get me back, 'cause I won't come."

For a few seconds, Kenya only stared at him. Zaizen stared back. But in the end, Zaizen prevailed. He always did. Kenya sighed, and looked for anything to do, just anything to focus on. In the end, he rearranged his pile of books, occasionally pulling out a few pieces of paper he had stuck in between them. With a slight satisfaction, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Zaizen sat down again, seemingly calmer.

"Fine," Kenya mumbled, hands leaving his books and coming to rest in his lap. "I'll stop fussing. It's just that I really miss you… And it would be great to have you back, Hikaru."

"So you said," Zaizen grumbled irritated. "I'm sure you mean well senpai, and… I've missed you too…" A slight pause. "But… While I enjoy hanging out with you, I'm done with tennis." He frowned. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"No, I guess you won't," Kenya sighed, looking back at his kouhai, who still refused to meet his eyes. "But will you come cheer for us at the Nationals?"

"Cheer?" Zaizen echoed, a slight smirk finding its way to his face. "Senpai, you should know better than anyone. I don't 'cheer'." Kenya was not surprised to find a grin plastered on his own face.

"You better start cheering soon enough, kiddo!" he growled, ignoring once more that they were in a library, and reached over to grab the younger in a headlock.

"That's mean, senpai!" Zaizen cried out, but Kenya could easily detect the laughter in his voice. Being best friends made such things easy.

"Should teach you to respect your elders!" Kenya laughed, ruffling the black hair slightly. "Do you yield? Will you cheer?"

"Never, senpai!" Zaizen replied, still trying to find his way out of his friend's arms. "I'd die before that!"

It did not take long after that before they were thrown out of the library. Apparently, they were 'making too much noise'. Kenya had bowed and apologized to the librarian, while Zaizen snickered in the background. This had, of course, gotten him another round of headlock and a new mock lecture about respecting his superiors. Needless to say, Zaizen was still not impressed.

Kenya knew that these interactions, in lack of a better term, were frowned upon by outsiders who witnessed them. To most of the other students, it seemed impossible that arrogant, genius rebel Zaizen Hikaru could actually play – _play! _– with aloof, handsome third year Oshitari Kenya. Of course, it was known that the two of them formed a superb doubles team in tennis, and that their friendship somehow evolved beyond the tennis court. But hearing these stories and actually seeing the supposed impossible scene was two different things entirely.

Lunch break ended too soon, however, and Kenya and Zaizen were forced to go each to theirs – or rather, Kenya had to go to class and Zaizen was begrudgingly forced into his own classroom by said senpai.

Kenya was not quite sure whether or not he was excited about practice after school anymore – sure, he had come to agree with Shiraishi that Zaizen would come back, and the tension was no longer skyrocketing. But he still looked at tennis like something bittersweet now, without Zaizen there. He could not wait until Shiraishi's predictions came true (he refused to say to himself, _if _Shiraishi's predictions were true), but until then, he was left with this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He told himself, he wanted to go to practice, he wanted to play tennis. After all, he had enjoyed the sport for a long time before he met Zaizen. There was no reason why he should hesitate, despite the younger's absence.

Yes, he said to himself as his teacher drawled on and on about the stratosphere in that same monotone voice as always. I like playing tennis. I like the sport. I like going to practice.

But it was still not the same without Zaizen anymore.

After growing accustomed to Zaizen being there in spirit, if nothing else, it was weird to be alone. They weren't the Naniwa's super duo anymore. It was just him. Oshitari Kenya, Speed Star of Naniwa. Nothing more, nothing less. But how _lonely _he was!

He was still pondering his mixed feelings when he made his way to the tennis courts after school that day, trudging through the school grounds much slower than what one would expect from the one famed for his super speed.

He resisted the urge to hit himself over the head. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it. Hell, life goes on. Members walked in and out of the club every week. At least he had now made up with Zaizen, erased the fight they never had, and they were just _fine. _Just because Zaizen did not play tennis with him anymore, did not mean that everything in his life should suddenly become so confusing. They were good friends, best friends, even, but for the love of god, this was too much!

After changing, he grabbed his racket and walked towards the courts, still berating himself for his stupidity. Before this event, he looked forward to every single practice, both morning and afternoon. No matter his mood, no matter the situation, tennis practice was always a highlight during his day. And now he was actually anxious? This was too ridiculous. So not cool.

However, as he was about to round the last corner to the courts, he heard two very familiar voices. Though, what surprised him the most, was that these two appeared to be engaged in a conversation – something he had not expected to hear anytime soon, considering the owners of said voices.

"I'm sorry, senpai," he heard Zaizen's voice utter, with a surprisingly serene tone to the apology. Kenya was lucky if he got anything so genuinely regretting anytime. Still, he was not focused on that. His mind was frozen as he cleared the corner to see Zaizen on court, fully changed into his tennis equipment, and – Kenya had to take a few extra inhales at the sight – his regular jersey. But what was more, his kouhai – his rude, disrespectful, annoying kouhai – was actually _bowing _to Shiraishi!

"I know my actions were faulty, and not befitting a regular of Shitenhouji," Zaizen continued, not too loud, but apparently loud enough for Shiraishi. Even though Kenya was only facing his back, he could hear the apology from the entrance to the courts as well, and he had to smile at that. It appeared that none of the other members on the court paid the situation any heed, though. Most likely courtesy of Shiraishi superawesome commanding power.

"So I ask you now to let me back into the tennis club," Zaizen finished, still bowing.

Kenya could see Shiraishi smiling at the younger boy, and had to bite back a chuckle. Really, Shiraishi's insight would never cease to amaze him. Of course, Shiraishi had told him Zaizen would be back, but so soon, and especially after the happening in the library that day..! As if on cue, the other blonde looked up and met Kenya's eyes. His smile broke into a grin, and he winked before bowing down to be on Zaizen's level. Kenya blinked questionably.

"Apology accepted, Zaizen-kun," Shiraishi said to the younger, voice humble but full of authority. "You are more than welcome to return to the tennis club. However, I must too, apologize for my rude words to you."

Zaizen rose uncertainly, not expecting this in the least. Now, staring down at his captain, the one he had earlier blamed for all this, he blushed slightly and could only mumble a reply. "I-it's fine, buchou," he said. "I was in the wrong here. You shouldn't apologize to me."

Shiraishi stood up again with a smile. "That's actually quite true," he said proudly, patting the genius's shoulder. "I'm glad you've come to your senses, Zaizen-kun. Now, would you mind relieving Fujita-kun of his regular duty? I'm sure he will be quite glad to hear of your return."

"Yes, buchou," Zaizen nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He moved to walk past Shiraishi, but was stopped by a teasing sound from the older.

"You didn't think I'd let you off that easy, now?" Shiraishi said with a slight smirk. "Cruel as it might sound, I want you to run one hundred laps – and I expect you to finish early enough to still join us for practice. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, buchou!" Zaizen sighed, but could not hold back his smile this time. With a final nod from Shiraishi, he turned and walked towards the exit. As he saw Kenya standing at his destination, he did not seem the least surprised. He nodded slightly at the older as he approached, earning a huge grin from the blonde.

"Welcome back, Hikaru," he said, holding out his palm to his kouhai.

Zaizen smiled, and grasped his hand firmly. "Better than expected to be back," he said, giving Kenya's hand a slight squeeze before he took off to run his laps.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kenya turned to Shiraishi as the taller approached. "I said he would return when he deemed it fitting."

"I didn't expect it to be so soon," Kenya admitted as his gaze followed Zaizen's running around the courts. As it appeared, one week without training had not done anything to Zaizen's condition. "Especially… Well, he seemed outright hostile towards the question during lunch today."

"To be honest, I never expected him to return so soon, either," Shiraishi chuckled. "I suppose we overestimate his stubbornness, maybe?"

Kenya snorted.

"Maybe not then," Shiraishi cocked his head slightly. "But, what is it Seigaku's Inui tends to say? 'I never manage to collect proper data on that one.' I suppose this is true for our genius as well, no?"

Kenya snorted again. Shiraishi could have his philosophical muses all he wanted for his part; he was just glad his best friend was back on the courts, at his side, once more. The uneasy feeling in his stomach from before was completely gone, and he felt a grin developing on his face despite himself. Suddenly, everything worked out. Zaizen was back where he wanted him to be, he and Shiraishi had made up once and for all, and most likely, Zaizen would come at more practices from now on.

He vaguely hoped, though not really caring at the moment, that this would lead to Zaizen's behavior improving for the better in general. Unlikely, though he could not find the energy to care. Not when all the problems that had built up this last week were finally resolved. Life was good again. He looked forward to tennis practice in only a few minutes. The Nationals were going to be great. He and Zaizen would wipe the courts clean with their doubles combination, no one would beat them. Their friendship would be invincible.

"Well, I'll better get going," Shiraishi's voice tore him out of his musings. "The freshmen need to be monitored, if they're ever going to improve. Can't leave your kouhai with a bunch of untrained idiots next year, can we?" Kenya looked after Shiraishi as he waved his bandaged hand, walking away. With a frown, he called out after him.

"Shiraishi!" Said boy turned, raising an eyebrow and looking at him questionably. Kenya smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks," he said. "It really means a lot, you know. For both Hikaru and me. He won't admit it, but I'm sure you already know how grateful he is."

"Of course, I know my team quite well, Kenya," Shiraishi winked once more. "Good, good. Things are back to status quo. Ah, ecstasy~!"

Resisting the urge to facepalm at his captain's moronic catchphrase, Kenya had to admit it. Shiraishi was right; everything was back to status quo, just like he wanted them. He smiled, and looked at Zaizen again.

Things were just fine.

* * *

There are a couple of things you might just need to know about this;

1) I imagine it is set between the regionals and the nationals.

2) If anyone catches the song Zaizen listened to on his iPod, I'm more or less impressed. Kudos to you. Hint: It's PoT related.

3) Shiraishi talks in a peculiar way in my fics. First of all, he's got a second catchphrase; "I know my team.", which he says like, a shitload of times in my fics. I don't know why, but I like it. Second, he kind of talks like a... Well, in lack of a better term, nicer version of Atobe. My reasoning for this is actually quite weak; but they've got the same almost poetic, or romantic, view on life at times, and Shiraishi's "Aahn~ (ecstasy)" kind of sounds like Atobe's "Naaa~ (Kabaji)". Their voice actors sounds kind of similar as well, so yeah.

So Nijuu, I hope you liked it. If not, you know where to find me! :)

Everyone else too, please review! Spread the Naniwa pair love!


End file.
